The Universal Integrated Circuit Card (“UICC”) is a smart card used in mobile devices in Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”) networks. In a GSM network, the UICC comprises a Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) application, and in a UMTS network, the UICC comprises a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (“USIM”) application. In some embodiments, the UICC comprises more than one application (e.g., a communication application), thereby enabling a mobile device comprising a UICC to access both GSM and UMTS networks. Additionally, the UICC provides for storage of a phone book (e.g., contact information such as phone numbers, email addresses, etc.). The UICC also enables access to a GSM network via a USIM application and enables access to a UMTS network using a SIM application. In some embodiments, the UICC also comprises an Internet Protocol Multimedia Services Identity Module (“ISIM”) that is required for services in the Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (“IMS”). The current environment with removable UICCs in devices does not scale to a situation where there will be billions of connected devices. It is not possible to put physical UICCs in all these devices or individually configure electronic UICCs for these devices. Therefore, what is needed is an alternative to removable UICCs in devices such as mobile phones and embedded, but preconfigured UICCs in machine-to-machine (“M2M”) devices.